Lewis and Clark and Larry
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot The Time Squad goes back to the era of Lewis & Clark, where the exploring duo has broken up like a dating couple. While Larry is left to comfort Lewis, Tuddrussel and Otto find Clark and become his exploring partners. Synopsis On the satellite, the alarm is going off. The team finds out that the mission is Lewis and Clark and heads out. Upon arriving, the team hears people arguing and finds Lewis talking to an inattentive Clark about teamwork. Clark is annoyed, and in a fashion similar to a dating couple, he breaks up his partnership with Lewis and leaves. Lewis is heartbroken and is comforted by Larry while Otto and Tuddrussel decide to follow Clark. Lewis then invites an annoyed Larry to explore with him. Otto and Tuddrussel have been looking for Clark for a day when they suddenly find a trail of litter that leads to his campsite. He is living a lazy life, and invites Otto and Tuddrussel to explore with him. While both teams explore, Larry is enjoying his exploration with Lewis, who is excellent at reading maps. Otto and Tuddrussel are miserable with Clark, who has no idea where he is going. Lewis has brought plenty of provisions for his team and makes friends with animals, while Clark’s team has no food or shelter and angers a bear. Eventually, Clark’s team is hungry and exhausted. Otto and Tuddrussel frustrate Clark, and his exclamation is heard by Lewis, who is nearby. Lewis coldly asks how Clark has been, and Clark is forced to admit that he needs Lewis. Lewis forgives Clark, and suddenly Larry appears, wanting to show a new flower to Lewis. Clark becomes jealous and punches Larry, taking Lewis away. Otto and Tuddrussel praise Larry for his “brilliant plan” to make Clark jealous to get him back with Lewis, and the team leaves. Gallery Episode23 Title.jpg|Title Screen Episode23.jpg|The alarm is going off. Lewis and Clark.jpg|Time Squad's Mission Episode23-1.jpg|Lewis arguing with Clark. Episode23-2.jpg|Clark breaks up his partnership with Lewis. Episode23-3.jpg|Lewis is heartbroken. Episode23-4.jpg|Otto and Tuddrussel decide to find Clark. Episode23-5.jpg|Lewis invites Larry to explore with him. Episode23-6.jpg|Otto and Tuddrussel follow a trail... Episode23-7.jpg|...to Clark's campsite. Episode23-8.jpg|Lewis and Larry have fun. Episode23-9.jpg|Clark can't read the map. Episode23-10.jpg|Butterflies flying around. Episode23-11.jpg|The campfire fails to warm Clark's team. Episode23-12.jpg|Lewis and Larry have a small picnic. Episode23-13.jpg|Clark's team tries to find food. Episode23-14.jpg|Lewis and Larry befriend animals. Episode23-15a.jpg|Clark... Episode23-15b.jpg|...and Otto... Episode23-15c.jpg|...and Tuddrussel run from... Episode23-15d.jpg|...an angry bear. Episode23-16.jpg|Tuddrussel sees the same tree he was trying to eat earlier. Episode23-17.jpg|Clark gets mad. Episode23-18.jpg|Lewis finds Clark. Episode23-19.jpg|Lewis asks how Clark is. Episode23-20.jpg|Clark admits he needs Lewis. Episode23-21.jpg|Lewis and Clark are friends again. Episode23-22.jpg|Clark is jealous of Larry. Episode23-23.jpg|Clark punches Larry. Episode23-24.jpg|Clark leaves with Lewis. Episode23-25.jpg|Otto and Tuddrussel praise Larry. Trivia *A clip of this episode where Clark "breaks up" with Lewis can be watched on Cartoon Network.com, called "Bad Breakup." *Larry and Lewis claim to have discovered the Rocky Mountains, the Columbia River, Great Falls, the Yellowstone River, and Saint Louis, but this would mean they traveled for months. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1